


Stranded Chapter 12

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 12

When Kenna goes to milk the goats, she notices that some of them aren’t looking very well. Since taming a few goats, they’ve grown a herd, but now the first ones they brought to their shelter are old and tired.

Heading back into the cave, she brings Val outside to get her assessment of the situation. Tears form in Val’s eyes, and when Kenna tries to comfort her wife, she is turned away.

“Val?” Kenna says, rushing over to her and embracing Val tightly, “what’s wrong?” Val stays silent, shaking her head. “Val, please. Tell me why you’re so upset.”

After she helps Val compose herself, the Mercenary tells her that the slower goats are very old and will die soon.

“That’s horrible, Val,” Kenna says, starting to tear up herself, “isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Just one thing,” Val says, visibly upset, “I have to end their pain now.”

“You mean kill them?”

“Yes,” Val says as she wipes away at her eyes, “I mean, look at them and how they struggle just to breathe. This could go on for days, maybe weeks.” Val shakes her head, “nope. I have to end it now.”

Silently, Val walks over to the herd and one by one, she swiftly breaks the necks of the old goats, killing them instantly. When she’s finished, she clutches Kenna, and they sob together.

After a while, Val manages to pull herself back together. “I may be the biggest badass ever,” she tells Kenna, “but I have my limits. Killing people on the battlefield is something I can do all day long. However, defenseless animals are devastating for me to kill.”

Kenna cups Val’s face and kisses her. “You did the right thing,” she assures her wife, “I’m proud of you for having enough compassion to do something so difficult that it broke your heart, even though it was the right thing to do.”

She picks Val up and helps her back into the cave to sit for a moment. “I really need a drink,” Val tells her and walks over to the last barrel.   
“Are you sure?” she asks Val, “there’s only enough to fill one final cup.”

“I’m sure,” Val says flatly, “over the last year, I’ve been drinking continually less, with you being my source of strength the entire time. Now, it’s time for one last drink before staying sober forever.”

Val fills the cup and lifts it into the air. “If ever I needed a drink, it’s right now. But after today, no more.”

Kenna holds Val’s hand as the Mercenary slowly downs the drink, taking time to swish it in her mouth and licking her gums to get every last drop.

“Alcoholic Val is a thing of the past,” she proudly declares, “sober Val has replaced her, with my love for you being intoxication enough.”

Kenna bites her bottom lip. Val always knows how to charm her.

“But for now,” Val tells her, “there are at least some benefits to this unfortunate event.”

“What might that be?” Kenna asks her.

“We can use the skins to make new clothes, consume their meat, and even make tools out of their bones.”

Clearly impressed, Kenna has Val lead her back outside to skin their fallen goats and harvest their meat.

Kenna is surprised to see how unphased Val is while skinning the carcasses.

“They’re already dead,” Val replies to her unspoken question, “no use crying about them now.”

They clean the skins, stretch them out, and leave them in the sun to dry before going back into the cave.

“Look’s like you won’t be needing this,” Val tells Kenna, pulling down her pants.

Kenna’s butt stings as Val spanks her naked rear end, and she laughs as she jumps Val, wrestling with her as they both try to take off their clothes. Once Kenna removes Val’s pants, she smacks her wife’s butt as hard as she can, leaving a red handprint on Val’s backside.

They make love, forgetting all their troubles and the earlier sadness as they pleasure each other. Kenna lays on her back after they both finish and wraps her arm around Val, who rests her head on Kenna’s chest and kissing her breasts.

Once they’ve relaxed and caught their breath, they go outside to check on their food, roasting over the open fire. As painful as it was to kill their beloved goats, at least they get to eat the delicious meat. The rest of the day is spent making clothes out of the skins.

“This is practically a crime,” Val says with a laugh, “here I am. Alone with the most beautiful woman to ever grace the world with her presence, and now that her clothes are tattered rags, I’m making new garments for her.”

Kenna playfully slaps her wife’s arm. “You’re bad, Val,” she says laughing, “don’t you see me naked enough?”

“If I saw you naked every single second of every single day, it still wouldn’t be enough for me.” Val scoots over to straddle her, “every part of your body is beautiful in its perfection. I want to look at you and touch you constantly, and I want you to do the same to me.”

“I love you, Val,” Kenna says breathlessly, “and don’t you worry; we’re going to look at each other, touch other and do everything we want to each forever. We ooohh…”

She moans as she feels Val thumbing her hardened nub and whispering in her ear, “I love you too, Kenna. Now come for me.”

As if on command, she comes undone, loudly moaning Val’s name, and pulling the Mercenary’s hair as she feels her wife’s tongue sliding into her crease.

***

Later that night, they go for their evening stroll along the beach, holding hands, and unwilling to see anything but each other. 

There’s something different about Val tonight; confidence and relief that Kenna hasn’t seen before. She’s taken aback but happy just the same.

“Is it weird that I’m actually glad we don’t have any more ale?” Val asks her.

“I don’t think so,” Kenna replies, “I know I’m also relieved.

"Good,” Val replies, “because you’re all I need. I love you, Kenna.”

Kenna smiles at her wife. “I love you too, Val.”

She leads Val to the grassy area and lays her down. “I’m so proud of you, Val. You’ve kept us alive, conquered your alcoholism, spared our older goats from suffering, and even provided a possibility for escape.”

Val smiles meekly. “Just out of curiosity, Kenna. Would you still be happy even if we never left the island?”

“Of course, Val. I’m with the woman I love and get to spend all day on a beautiful island. I’m happy, Val, and nothing can change that.”

“Me too,” Val says with a smile, “I’m happy with you, no matter what.”

Kenna feels her heart swell, “I’m glad, my love. Now, you pleased me earlier today, lie back, relax, and let me return the favor.”

She starts by sucking Val’s nipples while stroking her legs then moves down to her center. At first, she licks the outside of Val’s entrance, then glides inside moving against the tightening walls. With her thumb, she stimulates the nub while using her tongue and fingers to create the optimal climax for Val. 

Once they return to their shelter, Val looks over at their new clothes. “Ugh, they should be comfortable, but I still hate to see you covered up.”

Kenna smirks, “I guess you enjoy the sight of me while you can.”

They share a knowing look and rush over to their bed.


End file.
